


Show me the way

by BaumGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ardyn falls in love with Prompto, Daddy Kink, M/M, Prompto falls in love with Ardyn, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaumGirl/pseuds/BaumGirl
Summary: The group meet a mysterious man at Galdin Quay and Prompto can't stop thinking about the man with Amber eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the longest fic I have ever written and it took way too long whew.  
> Thanks to my beta the lovely Sekki, who encouraged me and looked over this fanfiction!  
> Have fun reading!

The first time they met the Maroon haired man, was at the resort in Galdin Quay. Prompto knew he should feel some sense of thread radiating off the stranger who threw a strange coin at Noctis. He knew he should maybe growl like Gladio when he caught the coin before it could collide with the Prince. Maybe his brows should furrow in subtle anger like Ignis’ did or he should cross his arms before his chest like Noctis. But instead, he looked at the man with star-struck eyes just like the first time he saw a real Chocobo. Heat rose up on his cheeks as the man smiled at him and a full-body shudder ran through him as the stranger touched his hand lightly as he walked away.

“I don’t know what this guy was up to, but I hope we will never see him again.” Gladio growled as examined the coin. The others murmured silently their agreement.

In the background, he heard them talking about the object, but his attention was drawn to the older man entering the Caravan one could rent for a few Gills. He was lost in thoughts, thoughts about the Stranger that he really shouldn’t have. _I bet his lips would feel good when we kiss,_ Prompto thought, worrying his own lips lightly. _His hair looked really soft…_ He imagined the feeling of that hair underneath his hand, how he would play with the strands and he imagined the stranger’s deep, delighted chuckle. 

He almost dozed off while thinking of the man, but someone tapped him on the shoulder and made him come back to reality. Prompto blinked a few times before looking at Noctis who smiled at him. “I think we should get Camp ready. Our Prompto here is falling asleep while standing I can’t believe this.”

Prompto’s face instantly went beet-red and he tried to hit the Prince, who gracefully dodged his attack with a pirouette. “I was not!” 

Noctis laughed and went to hide behind Gladio, who just crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to ignore the childish bickering between these two. “Well, it’s almost Night anyway, so it would be a good idea to find shelter before the daemons come out.” Gladio said into the general direction of Ignis while watching the two youngest members of their group run circles around him. 

After Gladio interrupted their little chase by catching Noctis and throwing him in the water (not long after the Prince followed a first hysterical laughing, then a hysterical screaming Prompto), they went to the next refuge. Noctis scowled all the way there and complained about his wet clothes and how his phone was luckily waterproof. Ignis, Gladio and Noctis fell into an easy walk, talking and laughing when they passed the Caravan, so they didn’t noticed how Prompto fell a few steps behind, searching for the Maroon haired man behind the window.

They reached the refuge soon after the sun set and not long after, the first daemons appeared, eying them suspiciously. The group didn’t let the creatures disturb them, when they build up the tent, or when Ignis began cooking and Prompto and Noctis went inside the tent to change their wet clothes. They ignored the angry hissing of the Goblins when they ate and looked at the pictures Prompto shot. There was even one with the suspicious stranger that Prompto saved while nobody was watching. They all talked a while after dinner, one after another saying their goodnights when they went to sleep until only Prompto sat in one of the camping chairs. 

He watched the fire, now only a little flame flickering while his mind couldn’t stop racing and he couldn’t stop thinking about the weirdly hot older man they met today. The only time this had ever happened in his life, was this one girl of 7th grade. She was the prettiest girl Prompto had ever met and he had thought about her 24/7, he had talked about her with Noctis for what felt like hours while the other boy had just politely nodded and read his comic-book. One day he had tried to ask her on a date, which resulted in one broken nose and one broken heart because apparently she already had a boyfriend who was the most popular boy of their school. After the incident, Ignis wrapped up his nose in bandages until the nurse in the castle could treat him. “It will take time healing.” The older had told him then, lightly letting his finger graze over Prompto’s nose. “This pain,” Ignis poked his chest where his heart was supposed to be. “Just as well as this.”

Prompto chuckled at the sappy phrase, but he also remembered how true it was, how he forgot about his girl and his heart had healed up. The blond sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back. He never thought of sleeping in the first place, mind full of Amber. He was not tired anyway, just a little dazed. In his clouded state, he decided to do something, which was maybe the stupidest thing he or anyone ever had done. He would go night swimming.

Filled with new enthusiasm, Prompto jumped up from his seat, big grin prominent on his face and made a dead sprint towards the resort. He felt the sand slip underneath his boots whenever he took a step, but he wouldn’t let himself stop or, god beware, _trip_ so that the Daemons, that were already following him like some hounds get him. He laughed when he reached the save light and he immediately shed off all his clothes, too high on adrenaline that in fact, _he was in love,_ to realize, or even think about that someone was watching him. 

The water was ice cold when he run in, naked like he was born but honestly, he never expected it to be warm or something like that. It made him shudder, teeth clanking together and goosebumps were rising on his whole body. Prompto walked until the water reached his hips, then he dipped down, letting the water reach his chin and carefully avoiding water touching his spiked hair so that it wouldn’t be a nuisance later. 

Prompto turned around, cooling down thanks to the water and his eyes caught on a figure standing at the beach, watching him. Prompto’s face immediately turned into the color of a tomato when he realized that it was the man from today standing there in the sand. He smiled at Prompto, sending shivers down his spine. With wide eyes, he watched the man taking of his coat and just holding it up with both hands. His heart did a little flip when the man motioned him to him with a little nod. 

A little hesitant, Prompto walked up to the beach, smiling and just letting the man put his coat around his shivering form. He looked up and noticed the man standing really close, Amber eyes watching him with some emotions he couldn’t quiet name. “Hi.” Prompto chuckled awkwardly.

The man lets out a huff, still smiling. “Hello.”

They stood there for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes, and only when the man’s eyelids fluttered for a short moment he realized that they had moved their faces closer to each other. “I mean…” Prompto breathed lips apart and he gasped when he felt hands around his waist that pressed him closer to the fully clothed body of the stranger. “My mom always said that I shouldn’t go with strangers.”

The Maroon haired man chuckled and it was so deep and rich of promises, just like he had imagined all along. “My name’s Eden.”

“I’m Prompto.” The gunner said, gripping Eden’s shoulder for support. “Well, now you’re not a stranger anymore.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” The older man whispered leaning forward a little so that their noses touched. Prompto closed his eyes and whined, when he felt Eden removing his hands from his waist and generally removing his warmth from Prompto. He smiled when he saw the blond looking at him with pleading eyes. “Soon, my love.” He whispered, his deep voice dripping with domination and Prompto shuddered. “First, gather up your clothes and then follow me to the Caravan.”

Prompto nodded frantically already picking up his clothes and pressing them against his chest, stepping up besides Eden. Prompto considered just taking his hand, interlinking their fingers but his face started burning at the idea, so he just lets his hand fall slack against his sides. 

The two of them entered the Caravan on wobbly feet, high on each other’s touch. To Eden’s coat clung a husky scent, leaving him breathless on ecstasy and the smell of the fresh ocean water made the mixture even more heavenly. Promto watched Eden taking of his scarf, and then hat and finally his top, revealing a toned torso. The blond gasped as he lets his finger graze over the defined abs, feeling the muscles work at his light touch. 

“You like what you see?” Eden teased with a big grin prominent on his face, and he slid his hands up Prompto’s shoulder, letting the coat fall on the ground at the process. The older man licked his lips when he heard the blond hum pleasantly. “I would say we move things to the bed. Yes?”

“Mhmm.” Prompto hummed again and he noticed how his body moved on its own, lets himself fall backwards on the tiny Caravan bed. He spread his legs in an almost lazy fashion and his head fell back with a sigh as the older man took his offer and accommodated himself between the thighs. He felt the naked skin of Eden’s legs _–when had he taken off his trousers-_ against the back of his own. Prompto felt like he was going to melt soon, if the older man kept looking at him like that.

“You are such a pretty thing. Anyone ever told you that?” It could be a fun question, but Prompto shook his head anyway. Eden chuckled and leaned forward until their lips touched, setting thousands of little fireworks off inside of Prompto. The blond closed his eyes and gasped, giving the older man entrance to his mouth.   
It felt a little bit weird, having Eden’s tongue moving inside his mouth, but it was still so erotic that he was already rock hard when Eden leaned back again. “Does this feel good?” Eden asked as he reached down and started fondling Prompto’s balls.

The blond moaned at the sensation and threw his head back. “Yeah, it feels good. Feels so good, please… Please Daddy, give me more… I need you.” At first, Prompto was confused when Eden suddenly stopped. He stared up at the man who stared at him with a blank expression and he backtracked at what he said, maybe he had said something wrong. When his mind spotted the word ‘Daddy’ in one of his sentences, his face went beet-red, cock softening in embarrassment. “I-I’m really sorry, I didn’t meant to, please-“

“Say it again.” Eden breathed against Prompto’s lips, lightly humping his backside. “Please, say it again.”

“D-daddy.” The breathy moan coming from Eden was encouragement enough for Prompto. He slung his right arm around his neck and the left made his way down, gripping Eden’s rock hard erection. “Daddy! Please, I need it. Need you…”

“Oh yes. Sure you do, baby boy.” Eden growled, planting one hard kiss against Prompto’s lips before moving up and leaning over so that he could reach the bottle of lube standing on the bedside drawer. It was a miracle that there could even fit something like that inside the Caravan. Eden smiled down at the blond, guiding his already bend knees up, so he was practically folded in half. “Open up for me.”

The gunner understood immediately, bringing his hand down to his ass, gripping his cheeks to pull them apart so that the older man had easier access to his hole hidden beneath his balls. He threw his head back when one slicked finger prodded his entrance. Prompto let out a frustrated groan as the finger only slid halfway inside, being careful to not do any damage. “Daddy, I can handle it! More!”

“What do you mean, baby boy?” Eden’s smirk was prominent, even for Prompto, who had closed his eyes. “Do you play with your ass when you’re masturbating?” The Maroon haired man leaned forward licking his hard nipples. “Do you play with your nips?”

The gunner’s torso bucked up, pressing him closer to the touch. “Yes-“He gasped and then sighed in satisfaction, as he already felt a second finger entering him in one swift motion. 

Eden hummed and finger-fucked the younger man furiously, while continuing his assault to his chest. “So you’re a really naughty boy.” Eden already went for three fingers, as he switched his interests from the straining nipples, to the neck and shoulders which were covered in freckles. He began licking, kissing and biting the sensitive area and he could feel the blond’s entrance clenching down on his three fingers, demanding even more. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Eden tsked, lubing up his cock, stroking it a few times for good measure and then just rubbing it against the twitching entrance, teasing. “I don’t think someone who doesn’t say ‘please’ deserves my cock.”

Prompto whined, a sound emerging deep out of his throat. He took deep breathes to calm himself down a little, gripping Eden’s shoulder for support. “I’m sorry… Please, Daddy, I need your cock. Please give it to me.”

Eden growled deep in his throat and slammed in in one swift motion, leaving the blond breathless. After a little time to regain his senses a bit, and a little time of gentle kisses, Eden started moving, picking up a restless pace. He thrusted into the young man underneath him and he could do nothing but lay there and take it. Prompto whined as his prostate was hit dead by every thrust and he gripped hard on Eden’s back, bloody red string appearing on the muscled back. Prompto opened his mouth wide in a silent scream.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Eden praised, taking Promptos dick in his hand, pumping up and down, driving the younger man faster towards sweet release. Eden gripped the narrow hips underneath him tight when he pulled out, chuckling at the desperate whine coming from the blond. With force and a little help from the gunner, he had him turned on his hand and knees, ready for the taking. “There we go.” The older man whispered and entered Prompto again, forcing a breathy gasp out of the younger man.

Prompto was lost for words. He tried _hard_ to form understandable sentences, he really did. But every hard thrust of the man above him left him gasping for breath. The only thing he could do was moan loud as his arms lost the ability to hold up his torso, now only ass in the air while he desperately gripped the sheets. The man wasn’t even touching his cock anymore, just thrusting against his prostate every time and it was driving him crazy. “Gonna… come.” 

The only words he could muster, before he lost it at what Eden said to him: “Then come.” And he did. All over the sheets. After that, Eden desperately searched his own climax while Prompto regained his senses, just lying there and taking the loads of cum Eden shot inside of him.

The older man fell to his side, breathing heavily and just as messed up as Prompto. The blond smiled happy, curling up to a ball at the other’s side and laying his head on his chest, purring as the man stroked through his sweaty hair. Prompto felt himself drifting off at the cozy atmosphere and the smell of sex, but suddenly a thought hit him. What about the others? They will be worried if they woke up to him being gone. He struggled against the hold of the older man, trying to free himself.

“What is it, little sunflower?” Eden asked in his sleepy state and closed eyes, refusing to let go of the slim body beside him.

“The others.” Prompto answered. “They will be worried if I’m not in Camp in the morning.”

“Ah.” Eden said, finally opening his Amber eyes and looking at him, smiling. “Don’t worry about them. I left a note saying that you are with me for the night. You got attacked by Deamons when you wanted to go over to the resort for a little walk. I also promised that no harm will ever happen to you and that they can pick you up first thing in the morning.”

Prompto hummed and relaxed again, never once questioning exactly when he brought them the note. _Well, he promised,_ Prompto thought, finally drifting off to sleep, while he felt Edens soft caress down his body and his lips delicately kissing his hair.

\----------------

Prompto woke up in time with the angry knocking on a door. He groaned, feeling Eden shift underneath him, sighing. “Well, that must be your comrades. Better get going before they break in and find us like that.”

The blond blinked a few times, looking up at Eden with sleepy eyes, the older man answering with a look of pure affection. “I’m coming, keep it down.” Prompto slurred and hoped his voice made it to the door and judging from the grunting and stomping and the “Hurry up!” he was successful. He smiled at the man, pressing their lips together in one last loving kiss before they had to part again. He stood up, whining pitifully as his legs weakened a little under his weight.   
After he had put on his clothes, he looked at the man, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. “Uhm… It was really fun with you, Eden. Maybe we can do that again sometime?”

Eden’s smirk widened. “Oh yes, there is going to be a next time.” 

The blond gripped his shirt tight in compressed happiness and he smiled his brightest smile at the man still lying in bed, finally opening the door and stepping outside to the concerned, angry and at least happy sounds coming from the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to visit my new blog on Tumblr 'thatangelontheright' I accept prompts and headcanons to this ship.


End file.
